


Promotion

by Silvery_Moon_Thing



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvery_Moon_Thing/pseuds/Silvery_Moon_Thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Richards edits videos for the Yogscast, and is pretty happy. She gets good pay, and works with nice people. One day, her boss decides to give her a promotion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePrettiestOfLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/gifts).



> For TPOL, who wrote me a happy story, even though I gave her Chapter 7 of A New Chapter(still sorry about that!). I agree with you, TPOL, we need to stop making each other depressed. ;)

Kim Richards was in an interesting situation. She wasn't /bored/ with her job exactly; she had a pretty good pay, and worked with nice people. She was editing for the Yogscast, a group of online comedians who pretty much just played games for a living. Her life had plenty of excitement, and she was happy. No, boredom wasn't the problem; there was just something missing. Something that would make her content. Something that would complete her life. She just couldn't tell what it was.  
Just then, as she was contemplating her life, her boss, Lewis Brindley, walked in. He was tall, with bright blue eyes and an official-looking business suit on. He didn't normally bother the editors, so she was left wondering what he could possibly want. She looked around, trying to find someone he might be here for. When she found no one, she looked back to see him with his hands clasped and a smile plastered onto his face, looking at her. "Me?" She gestured to herself and he nodded.  
"You've been working pretty hard this week, and seem pretty stressed out. I've been talking with Simon, and we agreed that you might want a promotion." Simon Lane was the co-owner of the Yogscast, and made a lot of videos with Lewis. "You're getting a promotion to video recording."  
Kim was astonished and awestruck. "But what about editing? Is someone going to take over? Won't this mess with the recording schedule?"  
Lewis shook his head. "You're still going to be working in editing. This is kind of an experiment, so that we can have a bit more synchronization with the recorders and editors. And if you do accept, we have a spot for you all worked out. Did I mention that you're getting paid for both recording and editing?"  
"I'm in. When do I start?"  
"You're recording with Duncan at three tomorrow. Make sure you get to your room by at least 2:30 so that you can run through the setup and check the recording system."  
"What room am I in? That's kind of important."  
"Oh, yeah. You're in 120, right between Sjin and Hat Corp. Remember, two thirty!" He started walking out, waving, and Kim waved back. For the first time in her career, she felt complete.

 

~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~

 

"And cut." Kim and Duncan had just finished recording a session of Flux Buddies, and Kim was thinking about her new status. She would record videos, then edit them herself so that there was a better merging of what the artists wanted and what the editors delivered. So far, it was going pretty well, and like Lewis had said, she was getting paid double, which was awesome. She mostly worked with Duncan, which she didn't mind at all. She was actually pretty happy she got to spend more time with him, there was just some kind of bond between them.  
All and all, her new job rocked.


End file.
